bowserkoopafandomcom-20200214-history
Yet Another Bowser Battle
Bowser, Erin, and Sabina all arrive at the park. Bowser walks to the park's fridge and grabbed a burger patty. he spits a fireball on it and puts it out. the burger is cooked. Bowser takes a piece of cheese form the fridge and puts it and some ketchup on the burger. Bowser puts the burger on a bun and eats it. suddenly, while Bowser is eating, Erin is attacked by Bowser. '' '''Erin:' WHAT THE?!?!?! Bowser Vs.... BOWSER??? thumb|500px|right|Music to be played during the first part of the battle. Bowser turns around and sees... himself attacking Erin?!?!?! Bowser fires a double lightspeed lazerarrow cannon at Fake Bowser. it hits him and he flies back into a tree. Bowser jumps on Fake Bowser and starts using his anamanthium blades on him. Fake Bowser lazerarrows Bowser in the face and Bowser flies off of him. Erin goes superdark. Erin uses a dark firelightning bolt on Fake Bowser. Sabina zaps Fake Bowser. Erin throws a bob-omb at Fake Bowser. Sabina throws a fireball at it to set it off. Fake Bowser flies into a tree. Fake Bowser pulls out a bolt and zaps Sabina. Sabina goes down. Erin zaps a counter bolt but Fake Bowser does so at the same time. their bolts meet in the middle and hold there for a sec. Fake Bowser's bold eventually gets through and hits Erin. Erin goes down. Imidiately Bowser gets up and fires a superdark firelightning bolt at Fake Bowser. Fake Bowser collapses. Erin and Sabina get up. Bowser fires a lazerarrow at the apparent himself. it hits Fake Bowser and Fake Bowser's appearance buzzes for a second. Bowser: this must be some kinda reality warping creature!!! Erin: that's not good... But even as Erin says that the three of them find themselves changing and warping to another dimension. They all turn into cats. Bowser takes the appearance of the fiery orange ThunderClan tabby, 'Fireheart. Erin changes into the RiverClan Warrior cat, '''Silverstream. Sabina changes into the ThunderClan cat, Yellowfang. then, the dimension warps into the appearance of the place known to all cats as Fourtrees.'' Bowser Vs. Brokenstar thumb|500px|right|Music to be played while Bowser/Fireheart fights Brokenstar Brokenstar jumped through the bracken and landed on Bowser/Fireheart. Bowser: BLARG!!! this creature has read Warriors!!! And now it's become Brokenstar!!! As he says this, he claws at Brokenstar. Erin/Silvestream: Wait a second. If he can warp reality, can't he create more creatures to help him? Bowser/Fireheart: Oh, Crud. Even as he says this, ShadowClan cats begin pouring out of the bracken towards them. Sabina/Yellowfang: Wait, if we're in this forest, i should be able to call to other ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan cats for help! BLUESTAR!!! TALLSTAR!!! CROOKEDSTAR!!! ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan explode into Fourtrees. Fireheart, Silverstream, Yellowfang, Crookedstar, Bluestar, and Tallstar all start battling Brokenstar at once. Fireheart claws Brokenstar's ear. Brokenstar screaches and throws all of the cats off of him. Brokenstar leaps at Silverstream. Fireheart: *leaps toward Brokenstar in midair* Not gonna happen, Brokenstar!!!!!!!!!! Fireheart collides with Brokenstar and prevents him from landing on Silverstream. Fireheart bites Brokenstar's back leg.'' '' Fireheart: Brokenstar has nine lives because he was once a clan leader. he lost one at the park. i know he lost at least one before that. Fireheart jumps on Brokenstar and rakes his belly with his claws. Brokenstar screeches. Brokenstar lunges to bite Fireheart's leg. he succeeds! Bowser Meows loudly. The other clan cats are fighting a fierce battle. Yellowfang is fighting 5 ShadowClan warriors at once! one of the ShadowClan Warriors takes a blow from Yellowfang, and Silverstream throws another one all the way out of Fourtrees. Onewhisker jumps on another one and it starts thrashing about, trying to throw him. Bowser bites Brokenstar's paw. Brokenstar Meows loudly. Fireheart jumps onto Brokenstar and scratches him deeply. Brokenstar screeches again and scrambles away with ShadowClan following him. Reality warps back to normal and Bowser (now back to his old form along with Erin and Sabina) realizes that RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan were actually his Koopa Troopas! Bowser tells his Koopa Troop to follow him back to Darkland, where they can hang out at Kastle Koopa and stuff. THE END other stories: Previous *A Bowser Battle: Bowser Vs. Sabina *Another Bowser Battle: Bowser Vs. Erin's Garage That's Actually a Disguised Dragon Next *A Fourth Bowser Battle: Bowser Vs. a Rogue Skunk *A Fifth Bowser Battle: Bowser Vs. Lawn Gnomes